Progressive Records
Progressive Records (Progressive) is an American jazz record label currently owned by the Jazzology label and producing mainly re-releases and compilations of artists like Sonny Stitt,Eddie Barefield's The Eddie Barefield Sextet, and The George Masso Sextet with Eddie MillerProgressive Records Catalog, Jazzology website Progressive was founded by Gus Statiras in New York in 1950, more aggressively issuing albums during the first half of the 1950s until the business went into decline. Savoy bought and reissued much of the label's catalog, then sold it to Prestige. Progressive had a revival in the late 1970s into the 1980s when Statiras bought the label back from PrestigeJazzHouse.org - Gus Statiras with backing from Bainbridge, a Japanese recording company.Label Histories - Birka Jazz Progressive's second era was marked by recordings from Buddy DeFranco, Scott Hamilton, J.R. Monterose and Al Haig.JazzHouse.org - Gus StatirasLabel Histories - Birka JazzAllaboutjazz13874 AllmusicDiscogs.com. Progressive had a GRAMMY® nominee in the first album of stride pianist Judy Carmichael, Two-Handed Stride. Carmichael was backed by some of the best veteran sidemen in Los Angeles, members of the Count Basie Orchestra including Red Callender, Freddie Green, Harold Jones, and Marshall Royal. Statiras picked up the self-produced album after other larger labels in New York passed on it.http://jaz.wikia.com/wiki/Biographies_-_Judy_Carmichael Judy Carmichael - JazzSkool.org The label was bought again by producer George Buck and now it is marketed under his Jazzology label by son George H. Buck, Jr..Progressive Records Jazzology Records Buck hired Statiras to supervise the label.JazzHouse.org - Gus Statiras This is an incomplete listing of Progressive's recordings, both from their current webpage and other sources. Titles with Known Numbers Progressive jazz titles are coded PCD, all in the 7000 series: * PCD-7001 1944 The Horn, Ben Webster * PCD-7002 Love For Sale, Derek Smith Trio * PCD-7003 Figure And Spirit, Lee Konitz Quintet * PCD-7004 Arigato, Hank Jones Trio * PCD-7009 1944 Complete World Broadcasting Jam Sessions (contains Alternate Takes, Incomplete Takes, False Starts), Pete Brown & His Orchestra * PCD-7014 Buddy Defranco, Buddy Defranco * PCD-7015 The Two Progressive Trumpet Spectaculars, Various Artists * PCD-7016 Let's Fall In Love, Jimmie Maxwell And His Jazz Gentlemen * PCD-7017 Milt Buckner With Illinois Jacquet, Buddy Tate, Sonny Payne, Joop Scholten, Milt Buckner * PCD-7018 The Good Life, Danny Moss, Jack Jacobs, The Fourteen Foot Band * PCD-7019 The Progressive Records All Star Tenor Sax And Trombone Spectaculars ,Various Artists * PCD-7022 Introducing Ben Aronov, Ben Aronov * PCD-7024 Ornithology, Al Haig * PCD-7026 The Grand Appearance, Scott Hamilton * PCD-7028 Buddy Tate-Harry 'Sweets' Edison, Buddy Tate Harry 'Sweets' Edison * PCD-7031 Bird Tracks, Roland Hanna * PCD-7034 Sonny Stitt Meets Sadik Hakim, Sonny Stitt & Sadik Hakim * PCD-7035 The Man I Love,The Derek Smith Quartet * PCD-7036 Hot Knepper And Pepper, Don Friedman * PCD-7037 Arnett Cobb Is Back, Arnett Cobb * PCD-7042 Harry (the Hipster) Gibson And His Band, Harry (the Hipster) Gibson * PCD-7043 Invitation, The Don Friedman Trio * PCD-7050 Hal Stein-Warren Fitzgerald Quintet, Hal Stein-Warren Fitzgerald * PCD-7052 Dick Meldonian Quartet, Dick Meldonian * PCD-7053 The 1943 Trio World Jam Session Recordings, Stuff Smith * PCD-7055 The Derek Smith Trio Plays Jerome Kern, Derek Smith * PCD-7059 The Magnificent Tommy Flanagan, Tommy Flanagan * PCD-7065 Two-Handed Stride), Judy Carmichael (GRAMMY® Nominee) * PCD-7072 Jazz Piano (Judy Carmichael album), Judy Carmichael (First release under Statiras SLP-8074) * PCD-7074 Sammy Price And His Blusicians, Sammy Price * PCD-7075 Something Wonderful, Ronny White Trio * PCD-7077 The Exciting Sax Of Sammy Rimington, Sammy Rimington * PCD-7079 Peter Burman Presents Tubby Hayes, Tony Coe * PCD-7080 Bob Wilber-Dick Wellstood Duet, Bob Wilber, Dick Wellstood * PCD-7082 How Long Has This Been Going On?, Harry Allen * PCD-7084 Back To Basics, Milt Hinton Trio * PCD-7085 Blowing Up A Storm, Jack Millman * PCD-7086 Cullen Offer, Cullen Offer * PCD-7088 More Exciting Sax, Sammy Rimington * PCD-7090 A.K.A The Phantom, Ross Tompkins * PCD-7091 Feather Merchant, Cullen Offer * PCD-7092 Bill Charlap/Sean Smith, Bill Charlap, Sean Smith * PCD-7093 Claude Williams, Claude Williams * PCD-7094 The Dick Hafer Quartet, Dick Hafer, The Dick Hafer Quartet * PCD-7095 On The Edge, Gene Estes, The Gene Estes Quartet * PCD-7096 Silhouettes, Joel Futterman * PCD-7097 Bob Wilber: A Man And His Music, Bob Wilber * PCD-7098 Shades Of Things To Come, Jack Millman * PCD-7100 King Of Kansas City, Claude Williams * PCD-7101 The Harry Allen-Keith Ingham Quintet Vol. 1, The Harry Allen-Keith Ingham Quintet * PCD-7102 The Harry Allen-Keith Ingham Quintet Vol. 2, The Harry Allen-Keith Ingham Quintet * PCD-7103 Ross Tompkins, Ross Tompkins * PCD-7104 Cullen Offer, Tenor Saxaphone; George Oldziey, Piano; Dan Hall, Bass., Cullen Offer, George Oldziey, Dan Hall * PCD-7105 Jane Jarvis, Piano Jay Leonhart, Bass, Jane Jarvis, Jay Leonhart * PCD-7106 A Tribute To Benny Goodman By Ken Peplowski, Shoeless John Jackson Quartet * PCD-7107 Celebrates The Music Of Harold Arlen - Solo Piano, Ross Tompkins * PCD-7108 Echoes Of New Orleans, Al Grey * PCD-7109 The Brooklyn Four Plus One, The Brooklyn Four Plus One * PCD-7110 Zoot Sims, Zoot Sims * PCD-7111 Ronnie Bedford, Ronnie Bedford * PCD-7112 Vibes A La Red, Red Norvo Combo * PCD-7113 John's Bunch, John Bunch * PCD-7114 The Best Thing For You Would Be The Cullen Offer Quartet, Cullen Offer Quartet * PCD-7116 Mundell Lowe All Stars With Roger Kellaway & Jimmy Rowles, California Guitar * PCD-7118 Featuring Deane And The Jazz Masters, Deane's Basics * PCD-7120 Milt Hinton, Milt Hinton * PCD-7121 The Second Time Around, Red Norvo Combo * PCD-7122 From The Top, The Condoli Brothers * PCD-7123 quadrumvirate, Ronnie Bedford & Friends * PCD-7124 The Three Horns Of Herb Steward, Marky's Vibes, Herb Steward * PCD-7132 Red Norvo In New York, Red Norvo Quintet * PCD-7134 The John Bunch Quintet, The John Bunch Quintet * PCD-7135 No Holds Barred, Dave McKenna * PCD-7136 Ronnie Bedford Quartet, Ronnie Bedford * PCD-7137 Butch Miles Salutes Chick Webb, Butch Miles * PCD-7138 November (Jack Reilly Trio album), Jack Reilly Trio * PCD-7139 Passport to Brooklyn, Passport To Brooklyn * PCD-7140 George Chisholm's All Stars, George Chisholm * PCD-7141 Kenny Baker's All Stars/The Dick Morrissey Quartet, Kenny Baker, Dick Morrissey * PCD-7142 Mary Lou Williams: The Circle Recordings, Mary Lou Williams * PCD-7144 Peter Comton Big Band/ Pat Hawes & His Band, Peter Comton, Pat Hawes * PCD-7145 Warren Chiasson, Warren Chiasson * PCD-7146 Quiet Storm In New Orleans, Warren Battiste * PCD-7147 I'll Play For You, Bill Watrous Quartet And The Bill Watrous Combo In Hollywood * PCD-7148 High On An Open Mike, Charlie Ventura * PCD-7149 Constellation, The Struggles All-Stars * PCD-7150 The George Masso Sextet With Eddy Miller, George Masso, Eddy Miller * PCD-7151 The Eddie Barefield Sextet, Eddie Barefield Titles without Numbers Following are titles of which we are anecdotally aware through biographies, artist homepages, etc. that lack identifying PCD numbers and are so pre-web that there are no clear images or other references: * Jazz Piano, Judy Carmichael Artists These artists have appeared on the Progressive label: A * Ben Aronov * Harry Allen * Laurie Altman B * Kenny Baker * Milt Buckner * Pete Brown & His Orchestra * Ronnie Bedford & Friends * Ronnie Bedford * The Brooklyn Four Plus One * Warren Battiste * Eddie Barefield * Milt Buckner * John Bunch * The John Bunch Quintet C * Arnett Cobb * Bill Charlap * George Chisholm's All Stars * Peter Comton Pat Hawes * The Condoli Brothers * Tony Coe * Warren Chiasson * Alice Cooper * Chris Connor * Judy Carmichael (GRAMMY® Nominee) D * Buddy Defranco * The Derek Smith Quartet * The Don Friedman Trio * Buddy DeFranco * Dorothy Donegan F * Warren Fitzgerald * Don Friedman * Joel Futterman * Tommy Flanagan * Don Friedman * Tommy Flanagan * The Fourteen Foot Band G * Al Grey * California Guitar * Harry (the Hipster) Gibson * The Gene Estes Quartet H * Al Haig * Dick Hafer * Dan Hall * Scott Hamilton * Roland Hanna * Milt Hinton * Milt Hinton Trio * The Harry Allen-Keith Ingham Quintet J * Jack Jacobs * Hank Jones Trio * Jane Jarvis Jay Leonhart * Shoeless John Jackson Quartet * Hank Jones K * Lee Konitz Quintet * Lee Konitz L * Carmen Leggio M * Stan Mark * George Masso * Jimmie Maxwell And His Jazz Gentlemen * Butch Miles * Dick Morrissey * Danny Moss * Dave McKenna * Dick Meldonian * Jack Millman N * Red Norvo * Red Norvo Combo O * Cullen Offer * Cullen Offer Quartet * George Oldziey P * Passport To Brooklyn * Sammy Price * Maddy Prior R * Jack Reilly Trio * Sammy Rimington S * Derek Smith Trio * Derek Smith * Hal Stein * Herb Steward * Sean Smith * Stuff Smith * Zoot Sims * Derek Smith * Sonny Stitt * Steeleye Span T * Buddy Tate * Ross Tompkins U * U.K. Subs V * Charlie Ventura W * Ben Webster * Bill Watrous * Bill Watrous Quartet * The Bill Watrous Combo In Hollywood * Dick Wellstood * Bob Wilber * Claude Williams * Mary Lou Williams * Ronny White Trio * Bob Wilber References Official Website Progressive is a label of Jazzology. This is their official page at the Jazzology site.